Equilibrio
by Gldxz
Summary: El equilibrio que Itachi buscaba, no se lo daría una piedra. Solo se lo daría Deidara. Reto: Una Piedra en el Camino. Día: 25 de marzo. Piedra Luna.


Titulo: **Equilibrio**

Piedra: ** Piedra Luna**

Autor del fic: **Gldxz**

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Déjenme contarles como pasó todo esto.<p>

No se realmente si fue por azares del destino o simplemente una coincidencia de la vida, pero mi vida en Akatsuki acarrearía un sinfín de problemas que ustedes podrían imaginarse fácilmente pero que muy probablemente no podrían medir en magnitud.

Convertirse en criminal no es la cosa más sencilla del mundo; ir contra las reglas, contra lo que el mundo shinobi considera "es lo correcto". Ser una de las personas más buscadas y temidas. No, de verdad no es fácil.

Uno creería que alguien como nosotros, tan peligrosos, no podríamos tener siquiera una pizca de compasión; una pizca de sentimientos. Pero yo sin duda los tenía.

Claro que era extraño verme sacar mis sentimientos –y de hecho nunca lo hice frente a un compañero de Akatsuki-. Pero justo en aquel momento que el rubio de la organización, se acercó estratégicamente a mí, mis debilidades se hacían cada vez más enormes. Eso era extraño.

¿Quién iba a decir que un ser inferior a mi iba a poder ganarme en esa batalla que tiene uno contra sus emociónes?

No. Era inaceptable. Pero pasó, en verdad.

Llegó con un aire de superioridad, moviéndose con gracia frente a mi, cual felino divertido que busca caricias con su amo, para luego dejarlo ahí, burlado de la manera más cruel.

Una vez más me estaba tentando _al pecado,_ como muchas otras veces pero esta vez se veía diferente. _Algo se traía entre manos._

-¿Qué te traes? – pregunté sin más. Aparté el libro que leía minutos antes de que Deidara acaparara mi atención.

-Hhmm – ese típico sonido muy propio de él. Luego unas cuantas risas nada sutiles - …nada. Nada, Uchiha.

Después de merodear a mi alrededor, como inspeccionándome –quizás oliéndome- se detuvo frente a mi, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía algo que parecía un collar. No le presté mucha atención, por lo que procedí a ignorar a Dei y _a la cosa esa que se traía entre manos. _Pero fue un gran error.

El evadir la mirada solo hizo que Deidara se molestara; tomó mi rostro entre su mano brusca, hizo que le mirara fijamente y, luego solo esa diminuta piedra que colgaba de aquel cordel era la única separación entre mi rostro con el suyo, su nariz contra la mía, nuestros ojos tentándose y nuestros labios rozándose.

Fugazmente retiró esa piedra blanquecina y unió mis labios a los suyos. Luego sonrió para ver mi reacción y, por supuesto, yo la expresé sin más.

Deseoso de otro contacto, me incorporé para volver a tocar ese dulce rosado de su rostro, pero Deidara me lo impidió y volvió a colocar esa piedra sobre nosotros, separándose.

-La piedra de luna te será de mucha utilidad, Uchiha. – comenzó a hablar innecesariamente - equilibra las emociónes y ayuda a relajarte, a estar en paz contigo mismo. Activa ciertos puntos del chakra que te ayudan a concentrarte…

-Para de hablar, Dei… - le suplico, apartando la piedra y llevándola al suelo bruscamente, a lo cual Deidara responde enojado.

-Tsk, Uchiha de mier.… - le detengo sus habladurías con un solo movimiento. Se encuentra acorralado en menos tiempo del que pudo haber pensado. Pero también así de rápido él logra zafarse de mi agarre y ya se encuentra lejos. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-¿Qué has…? –alcanzo a pronunciar, pero antes de poder siquiera formularme una pregunta, inclusive una respuesta, Dei ha desaparecido. Dejando en su lugar solo ese trozo de roca que, por supuesto, no me serviría para nada…

O al menos eso pensaba.

Tiempo ha pasado desde ese entonces, cuando apenas si tuve una minima oportunidad de tener un mínimo tacto con él. ¡Tan lejana aquella vez que nos regalamos caricias traviesas! Se extraña demasiado todo aquello.

Ahora me encuentro solo, vagando sin un rumbo preciso – o tal vez, con un rumbo no _tan_ preciso-. Para ser sincero, busco a Deidara. No he sabido nada de él y aunque no debería, me preocupa. En secreto me he escabullido de la organización, llevando a cabo mi propia misión.

He pasado por varias aldeas, en busca de ese peligroso rubio: ese criminal. ¡Y yo siendo un criminal también!

Poco importa ya. No queda mucho tiempo.

Una mujer de edad mayor a la mía, me detiene de imprevisto; yo creyendo que pasaba desapercibido por todos gracias a mi genjutsu* y esa mujer… me tomó por sorpresa.

-Esa piedra, joven… - ella se dirige al colgante que llevo en el pecho; yo creyendo que no se alcanzaba a ver con mi capa y esa mujer me toma totalmente por sorpresa - …esa piedra que trae usted, es lo que hace estar tan inquieto. Si usted la libera, podrá estar bien consigo mismo.

Su mirada fija y penetrante hace que pierda el control de mi genjutsu. Sus ojos azules me inquietan y es que ese color es exactamente igual al de los ojos de mi Deidara. Dejo de pensar y me veo envuelto en una trampa.

_Una puesta de sol increíble, un sonido que no puede ser reemplazado por otro. La costa esta en mis pies y la arena entierra mis pies desnudos, los abraza, a la par que la marea hace que se humedezcan, se entierren aún más. Una sensación extraña, mágica. Una tranquilidad irrepetible._

_De a poco, el sol se oculta, dejando cambiar al cielo, su tono azul, hasta hacerlo más opaco. Y a lo lejos, borrosamente, la sombra de un ser brillante va apareciendo; la luna comienza a verse más y más blanca, pero no es precisamente la luna quien irradia todo ese resplandor. No. Eres tu, Dei. El reflejo de tus ojos contra el mar, la brisa que mueve tus dorados cabellos, los humedece. El calor que siento no se va, ni a pesar de que esta oscureciendo todo alrededor. Menos tú._

_Te acercas, sonríes,. La calma que siento no es comparada. Te acercas cada vez más, a la vez que te siento tan distante. Cuando nuestros rostros se confrontan, ya te siento ausente totalmente. Un beso fugaz recupera mi aliento. Y menciono tu nombre: Deidara.¿Por qué parece que te vas? ¿Por qué parece que te has ido?_

_A pesar de esa sensación que desesperaría incluso al más fuerte, no puedo sentirme preocupado. Es extraño…_

…

…

-Es por eso, que no debes de dejar esa piedra… Es muy importante para ti, Uchiha. _hmm.._

Despierto del genjutsu, con palabras resonando en mi cabeza. La mujer se ha ido, ahora estoy parado en medio de la nada. Completamente solo.

Una ola de miedo me invade por primera vez. Ese genjutsu no fue coincidencia. Sé de que se trata. Tengo que ir a buscarlo. Por mucho que una piedra pueda estabilizarme, no será lo mismo. Nadie como Dei, solo Dei.

Emprendo mi camino hacia Deidara. Sé lo que pasará con él, sé lo que pasará conmigo. Se que nos iremos juntos, él primero, quizás. Yo un poco después pero al fin y al cabo me voy con él. No quiero estar solo, no de nuevo.

Aquella mujer me dijo que no dejara esa roca, esa piedra luna tan hermosa que me recuerda a mi profundo amor. Pero yo decido dejarla, porque he decidido que mi equilibrio no me lo dará Piedra Luna, solamente será Deidara. Ni por más cercana que pudiese ser esa piedra a él… Ni por ser él mismo quien me otorgó a piedra luna.

Él y yo somos como un ying yang. Uno sin el otro no tiene sentido. Simplemente no hay razón de existencia, ni razón de equilibrio.

Mi única piedra Luna es Deidara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! ¡Me es para mi un privilegio enorme participar en este reto! Gracias a Dely por la oportunidad que me ha brindado. ¡Y gracias a las chicas por leer! Sé que me he alejado del fandom y de este espacio especialmente, pero sigo retomando mis deberes para volver son preocupaciones y escribir lo que mas nos gusta ¡viva el ItaDei!<strong>


End file.
